


Fun TImes, We Make Them

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke helps Jan try out a new kink on Juri and gets his own fun time with Franky as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun TImes, We Make Them

Linke could not believe Juri was still asleep. He had thought for sure that Juri would wake up when they stripped him to his underwear and artlessly shoved him into the oversized checkered blue cotton dress. That they had managed to tie the apron strings on without Juri so much as twitching was a huge statement towards Juri's depth of sleep. Linke would have to remember to document that fact for future use.

The other unbelievable part about the whole affair was Jan's level of physical excitement over it. It was amusing, in Linke's opinion, to apply blush to Juri's cheeks and dark purple eye shadow to his eyelids but Jan was taking this to a whole other level of perversion.

Linke fixed the second hair band tightly around his handful of Juri's long blonde hair, tying it to the side of his head in a low ponytail to mirror the one on the other side. He stood back to admire their work. Jan giggled softly, which was frightening in itself, as he finished applying bright pink lip gloss to Juri's lips. He caught Linke's eyes and grinned wickedly before straddling Juri. With a quiet little titter, he smacked Juri in the chest.

Juri sat up instantly, cursing up a storm at the rude awakening. Jan grinned, pecked Juri on the lips, and scampered out the door, giggling wildly. Linke stayed where he was. He smirked at Juri's confusion.

"I must say, dahling," he drawled, "You look positively pulchritudinous in that dress. I especially like the purple eye shadow."

Linke walked out of Juri's bedroom calmly as Juri looked at him, even more thoroughly confused by Linke's words. Linke counted to three- Juri was a little faster on the uptake than the average person- before he heard an angry roar. He was just in time to scoot into the kitchen and hide in the walk-in pantry before Juri came barreling down the stairs, bellowing his and Jan's names.

The pantry door swung open. Linke instinctively crouched down. Franky flicked the light on and looked at him quizzically.

"What did you do?" Franky asked accusingly.

"It's good to see you, too, Franky," Linke said. Franky huffed.

"Can't you and Jan keep out of trouble for even an hour? I have to start all over now because Jan came tearing through here and messed me all up," he said, sounding completely exasperated. Linke felt a twinge of guilt. Franky had told him that he would be studying the lyrics for the new album all day, which meant he would be in the kitchen because Franky couldn't study anywhere else. He tended to fall asleep if he was in his room and the couch was typically taken up by David and Timo, so that only really left outside or the kitchen. Well, the bathrooms, too, but Franky wasn't the type to sit and read on the toilet, which Linke had been guilty of a time or twenty.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Linke suggested, getting up out of his crouch to cup Franky's cheek. Franky smiled and turned his head towards Linke shyly. Linke pressed their lips together. He ran his tongue over Franky's full bottom lip. Franky let out a warm, soft breath and parted his lips, allowing Linke to capture them in a bottomless kiss.

All of a sudden, the pantry door flung wide open and Jan ducked inside. Linke and Franky sprang apart instantly. Franky sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Jan glanced from him to Linke.

"Whatcha guys doin' in here?" he asked, all cuteness and curiousity. Linke wanted to throttle him. He did not get much Franky alone time with most of the band in the dark about their quickly deepening relationship and he was not keen on losing it now just because Jan had to have a convoluted sex life.

"What are you doing in here?" Linke retorted.

"Waiting for Juri to calm down," Jan said, smiling cutely. He pressed his ear to the wooden door and let out a soft 'ah ha'. He grinned at them. "There he goes. Bye now. Don't get splooge on the floor," he said impishly as he ducked out of the pantry.

Franky squeaked in horror and Linke had to fake a cough to hide his amusement at his boyfriend's distress. He gathered his mortified singer into his arms, kissing the top of Franky's head to calm him down.

"You better?" Linke asked, petting Franky's soft brown hair.

"He thinks we have sex in the _kitchen_," Franky hissed. "Why does Jan think we have sex in the kitchen?"

"Jan's only teasing," Linke said soothingly, trying to hide the fact that he was terribly amused by Franky's reaction. He kissed the skin under Franky's jawline. "Of course, we could have sex in the kitchen if you wanted to."

Linke could feel the heat of Franky's blush against his lips it was so hot.

"We are not having sex in the kitchen while Juri and Jan are in the house," Franky said. He whimpered as Linke continued his slow sucking and nibbling down the pale column of Franky's pretty neck. "Not while people are in the-" Franky gasped as he felt the soft graze of Linke's teeth. Franky had a thing for the feel of teeth on his neck. "-house."

Linke paused, taking in the obvious loophole in that statement.

"Is that a promise then?" he asked sultrily, planting his thumbs on Franky's hips and tugging him closer.

"Is- what- a promise?" Franky gasped. Linke bit his nipple lightly through Franky's thin shirt and nibbled at the hard nub, the fabric between them making the contact all the hotter.

Vaguely, in the background, Linke could hear Jan's delighted shrieks and the heavy footsteps that belonged to both him and Juri taper off as the pair finally made their way upstairs. The door to Juri's room- Linke knew it was Juri's just from the sound of its hinge; all the doors in the band house had distinctly different sound qualities- closed and opened before closing again.

Linke smiled. Juri had Jan well and truly cornered the way Jan wanted. Though why Jan thought it even remotely erotic to do Juri up in drag was beyond Linke, he was glad for the hour the distraction gave him with Franky.

"Shall we take this upstairs, Mr. Ziegler?" Linke asked, enjoying the amused smile Franky gave him for his ever odd choice of words.

"I think we shall, Mr. Linke," Franky said. He kissed Linke on the lips and linked their arms as they stepped out of the pantry. "Lead the way."


End file.
